


机场

by shaoniantingyugeloushang



Category: Runaround
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoniantingyugeloushang/pseuds/shaoniantingyugeloushang
Kudos: 26





	机场

姐姐有些感冒，整个人在厚羽绒服里裹得严严实实，被黑裤子包裹的腿看起来更瘦了些，尤其是小腿，一把就能握住似的。

Cody给我做了个新发型，看起来有点像摸了电门，我正要炸，姐姐伸手抚摸我的头发，带了鼻音的声音在口罩里闷闷的，“我觉得很好呀。”

我拉好羽绒服拉链，又给姐姐戴帽子，帽檐压低口罩拉高，只露出一双弯弯的笑眼。姐姐用白白的手指刮我鼻尖，“小屁孩，自己怎么不捂这么严。”

我捏了她的手指握在手里，她指尖很冷，触感细腻，像用上好的白瓷雕琢而成，我恨不能一口将他含进嘴里，仔仔细细反复吮吸。

到机场时很多人一拥而上把姐姐围住，姐姐低头闪避，走得很快，我想把她细细的腰搂进怀里，青春期的我无时不刻想要触摸姐姐香香的身体，想吮着她的脖颈告诉她她有多甜蜜，想昭告天下谁和她才是天生一对最大性张力。

十分钟后我便这样做了，我把她推进机场vip休息室角落的座椅，她长腿分着，眼神柔软地看我，“你干嘛呀耀文？”

我想舔你。我实话实说，跪在她面前倾身去咬她肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。

她没有反抗，乖顺地任我把她嫣红的嘴唇含在嘴里又吸又咬，嫩生生的小手握成拳头遮住眼睛，我好奇到底亲她几万次她才能不再害羞。

“你把灯关了…”她的声音带着情动与请求，我想她终究有些害怕，怕被同事们看到自己正被最小的弟弟压在座椅为所欲为。

我关了休息室大多数的灯，只留下门口昏暗的一盏。她终于放松了些，捂着脸的手转而攀住我肩，我再次把她软乎乎地舌头吸进嘴里，她是真的甜蜜，那天宋亚轩趁她睡着偷偷在她脸上香了一口，美滋滋地跟我炫耀他总算明白了什么叫草莓牛奶糕。

想到这里我又有点生气，用舌头把她的脸舔的湿漉漉的，姐姐有时候爱叫我小狼，我觉得挺好，符合我舔来舔去恨不能把她拆吃入腹的本性。

剥掉她的衣服似乎太过分了，我的手从她白色的卫衣下摆探进去，滑过平坦的小腹揉捏她光滑的胸部皮肤。

姐姐的胸部只有薄薄一层肌肉，手感却好的惊人，软软的/乳/头一经挑拨就挺立起来，我将它们夹在指尖揉搓，姐姐挺着胸迎合，嘴里溢出低低的喘息。

我的下身硬的发疼，事实上自从几个月前我第一次梦遗梦到姐姐就经常如此，我会在晚上偷偷爬进姐姐的被窝，撒娇在姐姐身上蹭来蹭去，一边拉着她的手往我裤裆里摸，一边小声求她，“姐姐帮帮我嘛。”

而姐姐每次都是一边小幅挣动一边发出惊呼，“你怎么又硬了啊。”然后就用细长的手指抚摸安慰我，任我将白色的粘稠喷上她的手指。

我解开裤子，又迅速将姐姐的裤子连同内裤一起褪至腿弯，姐姐的大腿肌肉紧实白嫩光滑，我爱不释手地摸得她发痒，无奈被膝弯的裤子限制并不能踢到我。她浅色的性器悄无声息地硬着，顶端甚至流出汁水。我一直觉得姐姐的性器挺大一个，虽然比我还差一些，但形状极为好看，干净笔直，我低头将头部含进嘴里，姐姐浑身一颤，软着身子叫我耀文耀文。

我实在喜欢听她叫我，便又将她的性器含得深了一些，突然姐姐用手推我头顶，我才意识到原来队友正在门外接听电话。

“怕什么啊姐姐，他不会进来的。”我早就想让他听听姐姐被我搞时发出的声音，让他趁早断了对姐姐的心思。

于是我掐住姐姐细细的脚踝，用力将他的两条腿向上抬至肩头，姐姐的柔韧性向来很好，毫不费力便露出浑圆臀瓣间的粉红穴/口。我舔了舔嘴唇，指尖轻轻按压穴/口的肌肉，穴/口便有节奏的一开一合，仿佛乞求怜爱一般。

我舔上去，舔她最私密的部位，她羞耻又舒服，口中呜呜地叫着，主动抱住自己修长的腿方便我动作，我便得了手去撸/动她湿滑的阴茎。

没一会儿姐姐的穴/口就被我舔得又湿又软，当我把舌头伸进去时，她惊叫一声，全数射/在我的手里。

我听到外面通话的声音突然停了。

我把姐姐的精/液涂抹在她的穴口，用手指在里面稍稍扩张几下，便拿着我的几把试探着往里面挤。我知道我应该温柔一点，可我们即将登机，我必须让外面的人知道姐姐究竟属于谁。

于是我出声安慰姐姐，“姐姐忍忍，我知道姐姐很厉害的。”姐姐的穴/口似乎是听懂了，一寸寸地吞下我的性器，温暖的肠壁裹得极紧，绞得我瞬间就想射了。

我冲着姐姐嫩生生的臀/瓣抬手就是两下，姐姐抽噎，哽着嗓子问我干嘛打她。她的屁股被我打的透出粉色，可适当的疼痛使她得阴茎又立起来，我一把把它握进手里，“可是你又硬了。”

姐姐不再狡辩，软了身子任我在她的体内抽送。姐姐是一个很傻白甜的美人，包括叫.床，也来的极其直接甜蜜。她带着浓厚鼻音的嗓音无辜而色/情，一会儿是“耀文你太大了”，一会儿是“深一点，再深一点。”

还有十分钟就该登机，可我们五个人中的三个都沉迷于这间休息室中的情欲游戏。

我加快了抽送的力度，试图让自己在短短十分钟内得到解放，姐姐夹的很紧，声音也粘腻动听，再加上想到让姐姐带着我的一肚子精.液一路到北京，这真的是太刺激了。

我隐约听见外面的喘息，我想他也在秘而不宣地纾解欲望。

于是我更加卖力的冲撞，次次撞上姐姐肠壁凸起的小点，姐姐的声音像发春的猫一样，一声接着一声，绵长粘腻，不一会儿就被我操/得射/了出来。

高/潮中的姐姐身体抖得厉害，再也承受不住地求我，“不要了，真的不要了。”

“叫老公。”

我说过姐姐是个傻白甜了，她果真傻乎乎地叫道，“老公。”

我掐着她的细腰用力冲刺，嘴上不忘勾引，“要老公干嘛？”

“快射…老公快/射…”

随着一声低吼，我紧紧抱住姐姐，将精/液射/进她身体里。

我帮姐姐迅速穿好衣服，她的脸上还带着性欲中的潮红，整个人软绵绵被我搂在怀里，我在她脸上啄了一口，推开休息室大门。

门外果然有人，那人正面对垃圾桶用纸巾擦手，见了我面无表情，目光扫过姐姐脸颊上被我舔出的一道水痕。

我恭恭敬敬叫了声哥，“不早了，再不登机来不及啦。”

他大步走在我们前面，我搂着姐姐，姐姐挂在我身上。


End file.
